


Thought we had the time, had our lives

by Mishalocked24



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Hurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 23:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18670309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishalocked24/pseuds/Mishalocked24
Summary: Lines around his eyes, wrinkly skin on his hands and the tight line of his lips.It’s in the single silver strand of hair that softly falls on his forehead, gently brushed by the rising wind.





	Thought we had the time, had our lives

It’s in the way his fingers twitch when he approaches him, in his hunched shoulders, weighed down by the ruthlessness of time. It’s in the curve of his neck, bent down in remembrance of what is lost and will never return.

Lines around his eyes, wrinkly skin on his hands and the tight line of his lips.

It’s in the single silver strand of hair that softly falls on his forehead, gently brushed by the rising wind.

Bucky stops next to him and Steve doesn’t turn his head, their gazes staring off in the distance.

Everything is quiet around them and the world is at peace now, the meaning of their lives just a forgotten pile of ashes.

It’s in the faint sigh beside him, merciless and unforgiving, piercing his ears with its cruelty. It’s in the way Steve clenches his fist at his words “Was it a good life?” and still doesn’t look at him.

A heavy lump in his throat and Bucky just swallows it down, a small bitter smile pulling at his lips.

“Yes.”

He doesn’t skip a beat, he doesn’t feel a sudden and unbearable pain behind his ribcage, his eyes aren’t clouded by unshed tears.

Just a deafening cruel silence in his chest, in his brain, in his soul, in his heart.

Steve slowly gets up and stands on his trembling legs, taking two steps to face him. Bucky raises his chin and meets his eyes.

It’s in his blue irises, smudged by the smallest hint of green around the pupils, and in the softness they hide behind.

How long did he wait to have that look? A lifetime, even more, and he’ll continue to wait until his last breath will be exhaled on the almighty earth.

Bucky just nods and then the small bitter smile pulling at his lips morphs in a big grin as he quickly pulls his arm around his shoulders.

“I missed you, pal. Welcome back.”

The laughs that erupt from their throats as they reach for the others break the silence around them.

The world is at peace now and the meaning of his life soon will be just a forgotten pile of ashes.

But everything is okay, because it’s in the glow that lights up Steve’s soul as he speaks about her, in the way he gestures with his hands as he tells a story about their married life, in the love that shines through his old age and by which Bucky can recognize the kid of Brooklyn he fell in love with.

Maybe it was one sided after all, yet Steve had a good life and that’s all that matters to him.

Everything is okay.


End file.
